


At the end of thirteen years (after life’s fitful fever he sleeps well)

by uniqueafternoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: There are four people with Eren when he dies: Mikasa, Armin, Hange, and Jean.This is how he says goodbye.[Spoilers for Chapter 88]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/gifts), [ohthelinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthelinsanity/gifts).



"I'm sorry, Eren," Hange said. She had tears in the corners of her eyes, he noted absently.

"It's alright," Eren said. "I understand this has to be done. And . . . Jean volunteered?"

"I did," Jean answered. His face was sombre. "It's the least I could do . . . to have your titan powers transferred to me."

"Well," Eren said, trying to force some laughter, "hopefully your titan form doesn't look like a horse."

Hange and Jean didn't laugh. Eren sighed.

"Well, let's do this, then. Can you please call Mikasa and Armin?"

He walked towards the field.

"He's much less . . . angry," Jean said, in the silence he left behind.

"People change when they're about to die," Hange answered.

* * *

 

Five people were in a field: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hange, and Jean. There was no-one else within two kilometres; Eren wanted some privacy at his death.

Mikasa gripped her scarf.

Armin broke the silence. "Everyone should understand what's going on. Ymir's curse means that Eren will die soon. If his powers are not passed on, they will reappear in a random individual. The survey corps cannot allow that, and so - "

His voice broke.

Jean finished his sentence. "And so I will become a titan, eat Eren, and carry on his titan shifter powers."

There was silence again. Somehow, saying what would happen had made it more real.

* * *

 

Eren watched as Hange prepared the injection. He didn't wince as the needle pierced his skin.

"This injection will make you unconscious in about ten minutes," Hange said. "Jean will . . . only continue once you're done. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you," Eren said. "Where's Levi?"

"Patrolling the perimeter," Hange said. "Did you want him here?"

"No need," Eren said tiredly. "I've already said everything I needed to say to him."

* * *

 

There was silence again. No-one knew what to say.

They laid Eren down on the ground. Mikasa knelt next to him, holding onto his shoulder. Armin crouched next to his other side. Hange stood and observed, preparing to inject Jean with the Titan serum once Eren was unconscious.

* * *

 

 

"So this is the end of Humanity's Hope," Eren said, gazing upwards.

"No," Armin said. He tried to smile. "Your hope is passed on. None of us will forget you. And one day, five years from now . . . I'll follow after you."

* * *

 

"Mikasa?"

"Eren . . . "

She crouched down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've been a fool," Eren said. "All those times you protected me, and I didn't appreciate it. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Eren. I'm . . . "

She stopped and her shoulders shook, and she hugged him tighter.

"Listen, Mikasa," Eren whispered softly. "I want to tell you something. Thank you . . . for being with me."

Mikasa leaned in closer to hear him. His voice could barely be heard.

Thank you . . . for teaching me how to live."

Mikasa kissed his cheek.

* * *

 

_After life’s fitful fever he sleeps well._

_Treason has done his worst; nor steel nor poison,_

_Malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing_

_Can touch him further._

* * *

 


End file.
